Truth Hurts
by I can fly
Summary: This is the revised version, it's better than the other one. Mariam's parents died in a car crash, what happens when a certain blonde is there to sheer her up? MaxMariam


Hi there reviewers, I'm sorry I deleted this story but it had many spelling mistakes, I decided to do some changes to the plot AND I forgot to say that I'm Portuguese, that's why I give lots of spelling mistakes. I'll try to make better chapters from now on, but I'll take my time updating because of school... enough of rambling on with the story...

Oh! They're 18, except for Joseph he's 16, and Kai and Dunga who are 19.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own BEYBLADE.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a certain summer afternoon, a girl was walking down the street, she had long azure hair, beautiful emerald eyes and was wearing a baby blue tank top, girl jeans and white

NIKE sneakers. When she reached were she wanted, the bluenette looked up examining the old warehouse then she opened the doors and entered only to be greeted be a short guy "Hi sis!!" he said "AH! Joseph! Don't scare me like that!" the girl said "Sorry sis." The guy now known as Joseph apologized.

"Hi Mariam." A guy with black and red hair at the front, wearing a beige t shirt and gray pants said. "hi Ozzy!" the girl now known as Mariam greeted. "Don't call me Ozzy! My name's Ozuma! O-Z-U-M-A, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" The guy now known as Ozuma snapped. "Yeah Ozzy sure... and I know how your name is spelled! I'm not dumb! Unlike a certain ape we have in the team, called Dunga." Mariam said "Hey!! I'm not a dumb ape!!" Dunga said "Of course you're not a dumb ape." The owner of Sharkrash said "HA! I knew you would agree with me." The blonde said

"Who said I finished talking? You're just a super dumb blond ugly ape."

(5 minutes later)

"WHAT!" Dunga yelled "What what?" Joseph asked "I'm not a super dumb blond ugly ape!" "Dunga, that was 5 minutes ago, you sure are slow..." Mariam said "AM NOT!" "Are so!" The bluenette said "AM NOT!" "Are so!" "AM NOT!" "Are so!" "AM NOT!" ...

(A while later)

"AM NOT!" "Are so!" "ENOUGH!" Ozuma yelled "Ok but he's a dumbass and everything I said." "AM..." Dunga started but was cut by a cellphone ringing. "Hello?" Mariam said to her Nokia cellphone "Hello, is it Miss Mariam Tachika?" A female voice said (I know, the last name is lame xD, don't kill me, for that!) "Yes, why? Who's talking?" "It's from the New York's hospital, and it's because of Mr. and Mrs. Tachika."(I know the hospital name sucks, I'm not good with names, don't sue me for that, I've never been in America so I don't know the names of hospitals.) "What? Did something happen?!? Tell me!" The emerald eyed girl asked fearing the worst "I'm sorry but... they died in a car crash, it looks like because of another car that it them they hit a tree and were severely hurt. They were in coma, for a while but unfortunately, they died." "WHAT!" "I'm really sorry Miss, they will be transported to Japan, to their place of birth, the funeral will be... within 5 days, please warn the rest of your family. Have a rest of a good day." (click)

Mariam sat down, buried her face against her knees and started crying. "Mariam what is it? Who was on the phone?" Joseph asked "How can I have a rest of a good day if they already ruined it!!?" the girl said "Who was it?" Ozuma asked "It was a (sniff) woman, from (sniff) New York's hospital." "What did she said?" Joseph asked "You do (sniff) remember that (sniff) our parents went to New York (sniff) for a (sniff) business trip right?" the bluenette asked "Yeah, why?" the green haired boy answered/asked "They (sniff) died in a car crash!" She answered got up and started running out of the warehouse.

Mariam was running down the street, without knowing were she was going, she reached a park with two swings, and a playground for kids. The bluenette sat in one of them and started thinking...

(Mariam's POV)

Why? Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't it be someone else?!? They didn't deserve to die... They were the best parents a girl could have...this isn't fair! I hate my live! It's better to go home now...

(End Mariam's POV)

She got up and ran to her house. When the bluenette got to her building she opened the door, entered in the elevator and switched the button for the 5th floor, the girl opened the door to her apartment ran, to her room, jumped to the bed and started crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well sorry for deleting the other story, but I think this one's better well read and review!

And because of school I don't know when I'll update, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I can't promisse.


End file.
